


Coachella

by Lunatasha



Series: HitsuKarin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of HitsuKarin Week 2015! Karin finds herself getting a little impatient when it comes to Tōshirō. Fic inspired by Miss A's 'Love Song'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coachella

**Author's Note:**

> The summary pretty much has everything you need, but in case anybody wanted it, here's a link to the song that inspired the fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VM4xCKsbhw :)

Karin rolled onto her other side, trying to clear her head. Yet another night where she couldn’t get him out of her head. It didn’t really bother her to be honest, she had made her peace with it, but she had an exam tomorrow and she wanted to get a vaguely decent amount of sleep before her alarm went off.

After a couple of minutes Karin sighed and shifted so she was lying on her back instead. It was naïve to think that tonight would be any different anyway. She was always fine during the day, always busy with her own things, her mind very rarely drifting, but night was a different story. But it wasn’t a big deal anyway. It was just a crush. Everybody gets crushes from time to time. And this had only been happening for like a couple of months at most. Hardly anything to worry about it.

Karin paused for a moment. It was only a couple of months right? She couldn’t actually remember, things had been awfully busy lately. She reached a hand over to her bedside table and grabbed her phone, wincing when it lit up. Karin blinked up at the calendar. Ok so maybe it was like 7 or 8 months. She rolled her eyes and put the phone back in its place. It was past 3 in the morning and her exam started at half 9, now was not the time to get deep in thought about her feelings towards Tōshirō. She turned on her side again, closing her eyes in the hope that sleep would come soon.

 

Karin groaned, her right arm swinging blindly as she tried to turn her alarm clock off while still being half asleep. “No way it’s 8 o’clock already” she grumbled as she turned over, trying to go back to sleep. Just as she was drifting off again the alarm on her phone went off. Karin groaned again, louder this time, knowing that if her phone was going off, she really should be getting up soon. She opened her eyes, blinking a little as she adjusted to the light, grabbed her phone and sat up. Karin turned the alarm off, and also turned off a second alarm set that served as her last warning on mornings when she really struggled.

Seeing she had a text, Karin rubbed her eyes, trying to get them to focus a little better. Who on earth texts people at half 4 in the morning? Oh, she thought as she saw who the text was from, apparently her crush does.

Hey, hopefully this hasn’t woken you up, you tend to sleep like a log anyway. Can I ask a favour? I’ve been struggling to sleep tonight, would you be able to call me tomorrow morning to make sure I’m up? You need to be awake anyway so I figured it would be ok?

Glancing at the time, she figured she should probably call him now. Karin found his entry in her contacts and pressed call, waiting for him to pick up, it eventually went to voicemail. “Oh come on, answer the phone already”. She pressed call again, this time her call getting answered on the second ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey Tōshirō, it’s me. You up and running yet?”

“Oh…No I’m not. What time is it?”

“Err,” Karin turned round to look at her alarm clock, “It’s coming up on half 8.”

“Shit.”

Karin bit back a laugh. “Are you gonna have enough time to get ready?”

“Well I’m gonna have to abandon having a shower this morning, but otherwise I should be ok. Thank you for phoning me, I think I probably would’ve missed the exam if you didn’t.”

Karin smiled. “That’s ok. But we should both go get ready. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Oh, and good luck for the exam. I doubt you need it, but still.”

Karin blushed slightly. “Thank you. Good luck to you too.”

“Thanks. But anyway I need to get dressed.”

“Yeah me too actually, so I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

“Bye.”

Karin put down the phone and checked the display. Realising it had now gone past half 8, she got out of bed and headed towards her bathroom. She had had a shower last night, knowing how bad she was at getting up in the mornings, so she didn’t look too bad. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, before running a brush through her hair. She looked in the mirror and figured she looked good enough. It was only an exam after all, and an early morning one at that, she could turn up with messy hair and still in her pyjamas and no one would care.

She left the bathroom, taking off her vest top as she went. Karin opened the wardrobe and found clothes that would be comfortable for sitting in an exam hall for about 3 hours. She quickly got changed out of her pyjamas and into leggings and a technically-too-big-for-her jumper. Glancing at the time she only had about ten minutes before she had to leave. So much for breakfast. It was still a little while until the exam, but everyone had to be at the exam hall about 20 minutes before the exam, and it took about 10 minutes to get there.

While looking in the mirror, making sure she looked ok, Karin wondered how Tōshirō was doing, and whether he’d make it to the exam in good time. She hoped he would, but she had to focus on herself for now. She packed her bag and figuring she was pretty much ready she put on her jacket and grabbed a hair bobble and put it round her wrist so she could tie her hair up in the exam. She put her student ID card in her pocket and satisfied she had everything, she left her room, locking the door behind her, making her way out of the building and towards the exam hall.

 

Karin balanced her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she made herself a sandwich. “Yeah, I’m the same as you, I don’t think it went brilliantly, but it definitely could’ve been worse.”

“Well with any luck we’ve both passed.”

“God I hope so. The next exam is on Friday right?”

“Yeah it is. Do you feel ready for it?”

Karin struggled to keep the phone in it’s place as she cut her sandwich in half. “Not really to be honest. I’m planning on spending most of my evening in the library studying. I’m cooking food to bring with me and everything. What about you?”

“I’m not feeling too bad about it actually, it was the exam we had today I was most worried about. It got me really stressed out so I’m taking the rest of the day off, and then continuing studying tomorrow.”

“Fair enough.”

“Do you know how everybody else found the exam?”

Karin finished a bite of her sandwich. “No, you’re actually the first person I’ve talked to about it.”

The voice on the other end picked up a teasing tone. “Oh really? I’m surprised Tōshirō wasn’t first.”

“Oh shush.”

“Alright well I should go, me and a couple of friends are going out for lunch.”

“Ah ok, I hope you have fun.”

“Thanks, I hope studying goes well. Bye!”

“Bye!”

In all honesty Karin was a little nervous about phoning Tōshirō about the exam. She was fairly sure she hadn’t failed it, and she was reassured by her friend’s words, as she had felt the same way Karin did, but it was always a little disheartening to talk to Tōshirō about exams, because he always did so well in them. Oh well, maybe he’d call her at some point instead of the other way around. She finished eating her sandwich and turned attention to the pasta cooking on the hob. She stirred it while thinking about her plans for the day. She knew she definitely had to study, but she was pretty tired after not getting enough sleep last night. Draining the water from the saucepan, she decided that after sticking the pasta in a storage box and sticking it in the fridge, she’d take a nap for an hour or two.

 

Karin looked at herself in the mirror. In hindsight not changing into her pyjamas before taking a nap was probably a little silly, as her clothes currently looked stretched out and loose, but oh well. She wasn’t really fussed. Grabbing her hairbrush, she put her hair up in a ponytail, and straightened out her clothes. She put a little bit of make-up on and slipped on her shoes. Karin went to the kitchen to grab the pasta out the fridge and put it in her bag. She half shoved her laptop in there as well, the bag being slightly too small to get everything in. Sighing, she decided to just carry one of the textbooks in her arms instead. She looked at her phone to check the time, glad to see that it was 10 past 5. It was a good time to go to the library. The people who worked best during the day were starting to leave, and the people who worked best at night weren’t there yet, meaning it wouldn’t be too busy yet.

Karin was glad when she spotted a free table in a rather secluded spot in the library. It was busier than she expected, but she supposed that’s what happened when it was exam season. It was a little too noisy for her liking, so she stuck her earphones in, and started getting into work. She was reading over some notes she had made in a lecture when she looked up and found Tōshirō staring right at her. She froze, and quickly made it look like she hadn’t seen him, looking past him instead, out of sheer instinct, completely surprised. She looked back down at her notes again, cheeks slightly tinged with pink. Well so much for concentrating. See how was she supposed to get over her crush if he did shit like that?

She looked up again to see whoever was with Tōshirō tap him on the shoulder and gesture to the books in front of them. He blushed and turned his attention to their work. Karin raised an eyebrow. He was blushing? Tōshirō didn’t lose his composure very often. Did that mean he liked her too? After a moment Karin shook her head at herself and focused back on her work. He was probably just embarrassed, and she had stuff to get on with.

 

Karin tried her best to work. She really did. But every 15 minutes to 30 minutes she’d find herself looking over to where Tōshirō was. It was a little pathetic really. The fact that she occasionally found him looking back at her only encouraged her, unfortunately. At this point she was genuinely considering going over there and asking him out because at least that way she’d know one way or the other and she could then actually concentrate on her work. She did feel awkward about the idea of doing it in front of his friend though. They weren’t the closest of friends, Karin could deal if Tōshirō said no, it would make things awkward sure, but they’d probably be able to move past it, but it would kinda suck to be rejected in front of someone else. Or worse, she’d hate it if he felt pressured to say yes even if he didn’t want to.

So putting that idea to rest, Karin tried to get back to work, turning slightly so it wasn’t as easy to get distracted by a certain somebody. Before long however, she heard someone sit down on the other side of her table. She looked up, pulling out one of her earphones as she did, surprise taking over her features when she realised it was Tōshirō. “Hi?”

“Hey.”

Karin shot him a quizzical look. Why on earth had he suddenly come over and sat down? “What’s up?” When he didn’t reply she spoke up again. “Tōshirō?”

He fidgeted a little. “Um…How did you find the exam?”

Karin raised an eyebrow. Why would he be nervous about asking that? “It was alright, not brilliant, but ok. How did you find it?”

“Err about the same really.”

Karin blinked at him. She doubted he found the exam difficult, she had never known him to do badly in one. It sounded like he had answered without thinking, which told her that he had come up to her for some other reason. One that made him nervous. “Did you come over just to talk about the exam or?”

“Well…No…Not really. My friend practically forced me to come over.”

“Why?”

Tōshirō sighed, looking down at the table. “He was tired of me looking over here instead of working. He…He said I should just get it over with already.”

Karin bit back a smile, realising what he said reminded her a lot of what she’d been doing for the past couple of hours. She listened to Tōshirō fumble over words for about a minute before she sat up straight and spoke over him. “Tōshirō?”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna go out? Preferably after our exam on Friday?” Tōshirō’s head snapped up, surprised expression on his face. “Is that not what you wanted to ask?”

Tōshirō smiled slightly. “I…Well yeah, but, I was supposed to ask you.”

Karin laughed. “Yeah well I’m not a very patient woman. And I’ll ask you out if I want to dammit.”

Tōshirō let out a small laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind. So, err…Saturday?”

Karin grinned at him. “Sounds good.”


End file.
